Brolos Haran
Brolos Haran was one of three Bonecasters of the Orshayn T'lan Imass, along with Ilm Absinos and Ulag Togtil. Brolos had been broad in build when alive, and even as a T'lan Imass his bones appeared to be unusually large and strong under his tight, dried-out skin. His name indicated that Brolos Haran once had had clear blue eyes, but they were now long gone and he had in their place, mere remnants, shrunken, black and lifeless. He still had the remains of his red hair, which contrasted with the brownish-grey Emlava fur that lay upon his shoulders. Brolos' lips had retreated and now revealed flat, thick teeth the color of untarnished copper. He was stern and gloomy by nature.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 17, US HC p.527-528 In Dust of Dreams Being summoned back to 'life' by some unknown agency, Brolos Haran, plus some six hundred other Orshayn T'lan Imass, started to appear in the Wastelands to the southeast of the main part of the Letherii Empire. Brolos, himself, suspected Olar Ethil of being the source of their unwanted summoning.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 17, US HC p.528 When Nom Kala, a member of the Brold T'lan Imass appeared, Brolos could not understand what she said, until she spoke in what she called the Old Tongue, which was to her, the secret speech of Bonecasters. On talking more with Nom Kala, Brolos and the other Orshayn realized with shock that she and the other two Brold Bonecasters who had, by now appeared, were the result of a far more recent Ritual of Tellann than their own--it having taken place long after the Jaghut and K'Chain Che'Malle, who had been bitter enemies of the Orshayn, had ceased to be of importance.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 17, US HC p.529 Later, when Onos T'oolan was approached by the Orshayn and Brold T'lan Imass (altogether about one thousand strong), he recognized Brolos Haran, among others of the Orshayn. Brolos, by this time, was experiencing increasing feelings of frustration and helplessness by the uselessness of the unwarranted summoning that the T'lan Imass had experienced--which, as was known by now, was not made by Onos T'oolan but by Olar Ethil. Thus, along with the other T'lan, Brolos Haran pledged himself to follow Onos T'oolan to help him with his quest, whatever it might turn out to be.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 19, US HC p.607-609 Finally, when Onos T'oolan was ready to act on the desire for vengeance that gnawed at him, he accepted the pledge of support made by Brolos Haran and the other two Orshayn Bonecasters, who spoke for the rest of the T'lan Imass, that they awaited Onos' command. On being told that 'a time of killing' was imminent, the T'lan Imass, one by one, fell into dust in order to join Onos T'oolan at the site of this killing.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 24, US HC p.786-787 As Brolos and the others soon discovered, the killing to be done was that of the White Face Barghast clan whom Onos T'oolan held responsible for the death of his family. The members of this clan were killed, without mercy, until all had met their death at the hands of this 'terrible army' of T'lan Imass, including Brolos Haran.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 24, US HC p.797-798 Notes and references Category:Males Category:T'lan Imass Category:Bonecasters Category:Orshayn